1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to windshield covers, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved vehicular windshield cover wherein the same overlies an associated windshield with enlarged end portions formed to be received within the vehicle between the door frame and the door.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of windshield covers and the like is known in the prior art. The advantage of such covers is to minimize thermal expansion and contraction of interior portions of the vehicle when exposed to direct sunlight and to minimize frost adherence during winter months. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,993 to Hooper, et al., wherein a vehicular cover sheet is provided formed with an enlarged, elongate end for securement interiorly of the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,874,437 to Black sets forth a planar sheet material dimensioned to overlie a vehicular windshield with a loop secured within a handle formed at each remote end of the cover with a clip for gripping lateral edge surfaces of the vehicle to maintain the cover in alignment with the windshield.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,049,036 to Gebhardt provides a vehicular windshield cover utilizing semi-flexible material utilizing air spaces therein, wherein the sheet generally contains a plurality of voids or recesses between two opposing layers to affix the same to a window of the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. 4,726,406 to Weatherspoon sets forth a protective vehicle cover wherein the cover utilizes straps secured about stiffener bars on the side edges of the sheet with the straps securable interiorly of the vehicle, but fails to provide the enlarged spherical type ends as set forth in the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,597,608 to Duffy sets forth a windshield cover with strap portions securable interiorly of the vehicle to maintain the cover in alignment over the windshield.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved vehicular windshield cover wherein the same addresses both the problems of effectiveness in construction and ease of use, and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.